Jowioohner
Jowioohner is the leader of the Gissurtclen, Mallea's sister, the first daughter of MRS. GIANA, and is a bootleg freedom fighter. Backstory She was originally a clone of Classic Giana with brown hair living in the Drem Land (not the actual Dreamworld) until Druacan and the Nintendo took over her homeland and decided to control three castles containing three more crystals that grants the holder the power to warp from one dimension to another, and plans to exterminate all Mario bootlegs after Gianner decided to jealously steal a crystal that controls the land with legitimacy. So she teamed up with Gianner, LG Gianner, Mareeya and LG Mareeya to take on the Nintendo, Mallea also wanted to help as she also hated Druacan. Eventually, most of the Nintendo members were wiped out and the the three crystals were confiscated by Jowioohner, Gianner and LG Mareeya. And Jowioohner went into Marioworld to take on Druacan herself, and used her main power to make him disappear. Then, Jowioohner destroyed Marioworld with her Void of Vague power and was awaken by MRS. GIANA who took note that the three crystals that Jowioohner stolen has warped her into Earth. Years later, she gained a creepy, unwavering stare like Weegee. Then, Jowioohner decided to put Giana into a deep sleep two times which caused Giana to be sent to a void (temporarily). This allowed Jowioohner to go into Giana's dreams as well as the Drem Land to take down a neo-Druacan squad that had secret connections to Druacan, and Jowioohner successfully stolen two red crystals. Although, after two times of putting Giana into a sleep, Jowioohner somehow lost the two red crystals which somehow caused Giana wake up and get away with the red crystals that Jowioohner failed to claim. Powers *The Diamond of Souls: Allows her to make the background to flash in white and black colors, causing her victim to disappear/ or become a dream crystal. *Void of Vague: Speaks the words "Marioworld will Die", and she makes a dimension she's present in to be destroyed/disintegrated into a large endless black void. This can also overkill anyone and anything who are present in the dimension that Jowioohner is currently in. *Smart Bomb: She can kill a victim with a smart bomb. *Time Freeze: She can freeze time. *Bee: She can morph into a Bee and can fly around. *Dream Bubbles: She can shoot dream bubbles. *Warp: She can teleport from one place to another (e.g Argentina to North America). *Astral Projection: Allows her to go into people's minds to put them into a deep sleep. Then, this allows Jowioohner to go into their dreams while the opponent is sent into a black void where they temporarily fall endlessly until Jowioohner exits their minds. However, this power is also used to warp into the Drem Land. Family *MRS. GIANA - mother *MISS. MARIA - aunt *Malleo - cousin *Weegee - cousin *Mallea - younger sister *Fortran - uncle *Ragamiicho - uncle *Mari - distant cousin *Luig - distant cousin *Jianna - distant cousin *Ulona - aunt *Susi - cousin *Luhlee - cousin *Kenda - aunt Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Weegees Category:Unimportant Weegees